Sam
Samuel "Sam," '''labeled '''The Nice-Guy Gamer, was a contestant on Total Drama Back In Action and a member of the Cutthroat Castmates. Personality Sam is addicted to video games and his GameGuy. In fact, his first ever appearance in the series involves him playing on his console, excited about an upgrade. As a result of his attachment, Sam's physical strength is lacking and he is the slowest contestant of the second generation. However, Sam is a nice, optimistic guy who is easy to get along with and not hesitant to give compliments, and even though he has bad luck, he wants to help his team win and be useful to them. He tends to use language and terms related to video games, such as when he calls his team mates "expert level awesome" in Saving Private Leechball. He also says he needs a "power up" or "power levels low" whenever he's tired and low on energy. Whenever deprived of games, Sam will often hallucinate real life as being parts of a game, seeing the world as pixelated game sprites. Total Drama Back in Action Sam returns for the season, and he is seen immediately playing video games as he is introduced. Sam also greets Dakota, but he gets a response from her that isn’t a good attitude, which he questions, but she just shrugs it off. Sam is later placed on the Cutthroat Castmates, and he and Harold immediately become friends after Harold finds him rad. In the first challenge, which is to find the film lot, Sam and Harold decide to team up together, so they run together throughout the challenge. In the challenge, Sam manages to use his video game techniques in the real world, impressing Harold. Sam’s team ends up winning the reward challenge. While all the drama happens on his team, Sam just plays video games, but he wonders what Dakota was going to tell him earlier. His team ends up winning the immunity challenge, having them safe from elimination. Sierra wants to know Dakota’s secret about Sam, which causes Sam to question Dakota about this, but she tells him that she isn’t hiding a secret from him. In the next episode, Max questions what Sam is doing, and calls him an “idiotic vapid gamer” when Sam replies to him that he looks like a hippo character. Still, Sam wonders what Dakota is hiding from him, but can’t figure out. For the dodge ball challenge, Sam is appointed by DJ to be in the dodge ball challenge, though DJ secretly thinks that Sam will do badly at the challenge. However, despite DJ doubting him, Sam manages to knock out two people, causing him to win the reward challenge for his team, which his team is happy for, and even Dakota who is on the other team. However, Sam doesn’t compete in the immunity challenge. In Raiders of the Lost Dork, Sam and Dakota finally get to talk, but it doesn't go Sam's way, as Dakota finally lets her secret out, which is that her dad is forcing them to break up, which leaves Sam heartbroken. During the challenge, Sam opens up to his new friend, DJ, about what happened to him and Dakota. After his team wins again, Sam quickly checks if Dakota is safe, and is happy when she is. After this, Sam tries to think of a how he can make Dakota’s dad like and accept him to be Dakota’s boyfriend again. However, Harold tells him he needs to focus, and Sam tells him he should. In the challenge, Sam ends up being one of the last ones for him team to still be in the tent. Later on in the challenge, Sam becomes scared when he thinks Sierra is a boss from a video and runs out, very tired. Sam ends up feeling embarrassed about what happened to him because of what Dakota’s father might think. After the Castmates lose, Sam listens to Courtney's complaint and votes for Beardo. He also has a personal talk with Harold when they talk about what has happened with their previous relationships. In the next episode, Sam builds up the confidence to ask Dakota out, only to fall on his face, along with Jasmine telling him to go back to his team. Sam feels disappointed after this, and walks away, leaving Dakota rather depressed. During the choice to mutiny, Sam is tempted to go join Dakota’s team, but he ends up staying on his team after running out of time to make up his mind. In the challenge, Sam is at first appointed to be leader, but Jasmine ends up being the leader of their team, since she and Owen mutinied to his team. After their team loses, Sam votes off Owen with the rest of the team. Sam eventually gets to ask Dakota if she will go out with him again, but she isn’t sure, leaving him devastated once again. While this happens, Justin tries to get the team to vote off Sam, but isn’t quite successful. For the second part of the challenge, Sam ends up competing in it along with Blaineley, DJ, Jasmine, and Leshawna. Sam ends up leading his team to victory in the first two parts of the immunity challenge. In the final part, Sam ends up beating the other team, and saves Samey from the castle, which makes his team safe from the elimination ceremony. After, Sam and DJ end up having a conversation about DJ’s past girlfriend, but it’s soon ended once DJ leaves the conversation. At the end of the episode, Sam is completely upset once he sees Dakota walk into the Lame-o-sine, away from the competition after she was voted out by her team. In The Sound of Drama, Sam is determined to win the competition after Dakota was eliminated. DJ ends up trying to cheer Sam up, but DJ begins to cry himself, and feels very emotional about break-ups. For the musical challenge, Sam doesn’t participate due not having musical talent. DJ tries to help Sam again by giving him his phone, and Sam thanks him, although it has no battery. Their team ends up losing, and Sam votes for Jasmine with most of the team. Courtney continues to manipulate Sam in the following episode. Courtney tries to get Sam and DJ into an alliance to vote off Justin and his alliance by making a fake video of Justin stealing Sam’s GameGuy, and Sam is convinced. For the challenge, Sam cheers Courtney on, though she ends up losing for them. After, DJ warns Sam that Courtney is not trustworthy. Sam votes with DJ, and the team, for Courtney, which sends her home. Despite voting for her and her going home, Sam makes a new friend, who is Courtney, and fare-wells her when she is eliminated. In the first merge episode, Sam eventually makes the mid-way point and merges, which he is happy about since it's his best season. In the challenge, Harold tries to get himself, Sam, and Justin into an alliance, but DJ manages to get Sam to join his alliance instead. The two team up together to try to win the immunity challenge, but Sam is left alone when DJ has to go somewhere for a few minutes. Sam even gets information from his alliance member, DJ, that Harold has the idol. However, the two end up being eliminated from the challenge after being captured by two zombies. Sam then worries about DJ, but he tells him he is fine. Sam votes off Dawn, and she ends up being sent home. In Loose Lips Loose Hearts, Sam and DJ are paired up for the dating challenge. However, during the challenge, DJ goes to the control room, where Sam immediately follows him. In there, DJ reveals that he has secretly been Scarlett the whole time, and he locks Sam up in a cage, causing him to be frightened. Chris finds out and orders for the new challenge to catch Scarlett and save Sam. In the end, DJ comes back to his normal self, but Sam is seen angered at DJ, almost losing his trust in him. However, the two re-mend their friendship. In the end, Sam and DJ vote off Max with the majority, eliminating him. Trivia *Sam and Dakota are the first contestants to get engaged. *Everytime Sam won immunity, he won it with someone else. **Coincidentally, each time, he won it with Harold. Gallery See Also Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 6 Category:Season 6 contestants